pokemonaventurinefandomcom-20200214-history
Charizard (Pokémon)
Charizard (Japanese: リザードン Lizardon) is a dual-type Fire/Flying Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 36. It is the final form of . Biology Physiology Unlike its pre-evolutions, it has wings that can allow it to fly. Charizard is a very dragon-like Pokémon. Like its , it is bipedal and has a long tail with a fire burning at the tip. It has extremely sharp claws at the end of three, distinct digits, a long neck, and two horns protruding from the back of its head. The front of its two wings is teal, while the back is orange like the most of its body. Although hardly visible, Charizard's iris is light blue in color. Its belly and the undersides of its feet are cream-colored. Gender differences None. Special abilities As its pre-evolutions could, it can use a variety of moves. Being the last evolution of a starter Pokémon, Charizard has the ability to learn . Its fire is incredibly hot, and described to be hot enough to melt boulders. Because of the wings it has grown upon evolution, Charizard can fly and can use many abilities, and its wings are able to carry it close to an altitude of 4,600 feet. Even though Charizard is not a dragon type it has access to moves, such as , , and as well as . It also is able to use many variations of clawing moves such as , and , and can expel to lower the accuracy of its opponent. Since Charizard is a fully evolved Pokémon, it can use and . Behavior Generally, a Charizard will be competitive. It loves to battle, and spends a great amount of time training or looking for opponents. Its competitive spirit is also noteworthy, since it will never spit flames at a weaker foe unless provoked or commanded. When it gets very angered, the flames on its tail become a bluish-white color. It spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. It is known to have unintentionally caused massive forest fires with its flames. The more experienced a Charizard, the more intense its tail flame and breath are. Habitat Charizard are mercifully rare in the wild; however, a valley is located somewhere in Johto wherein many Charizard reside. Charizard also inhabit craggy mountains and active volcanoes. One is also most likely able to find them in Kanto. Diet Its fierce appearance and disposition may suggest that it is mostly carnivorous, but like most Pokémon, it can subsist on the typical omnivorous diet most Pokémon share. Game data Pokédex entries . It blows out fire at very high temperatures. |golddex=If Charizard becomes furious, the flame at the tip of its tail flares up in a whitish-blue color. |}} Game locations | }} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10|||*}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25|}} |Counter|Fighting|Physical|—|100|20|||*}} |Crunch|Dark|Physical|80|100|15}} |Dragon Dance|Dragon|Status|—|—|20}} |Dragon Pulse|Dragon|Special|90|100|10}} |Dragon Rush|Dragon|Physical|100|75|10}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15|Smart|2||'}} |Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Evolution Category:Version mascots